seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Gems
Once gemstones are grown, jewelcrafters can cure them with alchemical reagents to help them trap ley. Spellscribes can then use inscription to embed spells into them. The result are Enchanted Gemstones, colloquially known as engems. Appearance Engems come in many shapes, sizes and colors, and at first glance appear to be ordinary gemstone. From rubies and amber, to garnets and jade, to sapphire and quartz. Their distinguishing features are: the soft, beating glow from inside and the carved engravings across its surface. Creation Gemstone is grown on rock farms by applying a layer of powdered wood extract (or an equally conductive material) over hard, flat surfaces. This attracts ley, which precipitates into a concentrated area until dense enough to crystallize. Chemical influences from the environment will determine the kind of gemstone that grows. Once formed and cut, the product can be sold as jewelry or chosen to become engems. The candidates are cured with an inductive and insulating reagent (typically dew off shed dragon scales) that keeps ley trapped and in constant motion, emitting heat and causing the beating glow. Jewelcrafters may further shape the gem in order to maximize this flow. At this point, the gem is delivered to a spellscribe. They carve their own representations of the twelve forms in various combinations onto the gem, binding a spell to them. Inscriptions are repeated as many times as surface area will allow. Repetition increases spell stability and throughput. Exceptional scribes will carve additional layers or use specialized tools to draw the inscriptions as small as possible. Usage So long as an inscribed engem is charged and undamaged, they can be invoked by anyone, magi or not, by simply willing it. Altering or damaging the inscription will render the engem useless. Continued reuse (they can be recharged) will eventually crack or shatter them. Engems that are only cured and not inscribed may be used as magicka reservoirs for magi, as a limited amplifier of sorts. These are called oasis engems. They are commonly attached to staves to minimize interference from the user's own vitae, or to jewelry to prevent loss—engems are usually very expensive. Value The apparent value of a gemstone is determined by its carat, cut, clarity and color. The carat count is a unit of weight equivalent to 200 milligrams. The typical engem is 500 carats, and is usually sufficient for at least two invocations. The cut describes the symmetry of the gem achieved either naturally or artificially. Symmetry is essential for optimal ley flow, though difficult to achieve because magic tools cannot cutting them without interfering with its capacity to contain ley—so they must usually be hoof-crafted, or handled by elemental magi. The clarity describes the transparency of the gem. Opaque/cloudier gems have significantly smaller capacities and stifle ley flow considerably, but are significantly cheaper than their flawless counterparts. Flawless gems can only be achieved through proper care in the growth process and cannot be changed after-the-fact. The color determines what kind of gem it is. Different kinds have different characteristics—some being especially compatible with certain kinds of magic, boosting throughput by several times; and some being painfully incompatible. For example, a fire ruby would be best suited to house offensive spells, while a quartz or diamond (subdued colors) would be best suited for medical uses. Availability Skilled Equestrian spellscribes are few and far between, and often in the exclusive employ of one of the royal houses. As such, obtaining engems is difficult and expensive. Alternatively, spellscribes can be found in Cervidas, but the Cervids have no interest in trade. For the spellscribes, if quality is of no issue, acquiring gem stone is usually a trivial affair—though still expensive. Few home-grown gems excel in all four categories, particularly clarity. Even cheaper stock can be found in the Hamal Sultanate or Vaporia. Some especially fortunate spellscribe may come across Cherufean jewelcraft once or twice in their lifetime. Renowned as the paragons of jewelcraft, Cherufean gemstones are rumoured to have perfect cuts and flawless clarity, and be indestructible. But their rarity and value more than match their reputation. Trivia * An engem's inscriptions cannot be altered or extended. They must be removed entirely and rewritten to work again. * Engems are volatile closer to ley lines or sources. If overexposed, an engem can explode, or can be prematurely triggered by another party. Category:Items